There's Someone For Everyone
by Roses x Are x Red
Summary: Damon has always been left alone, Katherine loved his brother and so does Elena. What happens when another vampire, Katherine's cousin, arrives in Mystic Falls? Will Damon find his someone? Damon/OC. Rated T but may change to M later.


_Hi! :D_

_This is the first thing i've published on here for a while and the first Vampire Diaries fanfiction i've written. This idea's been buzzing around in my head for a while as i've always thought that Damon deserves someone as no one seems to fit with him (apart from Elena but, as much as I hate it, she's sticking with Stefan). This is set roughly 18 months after Season 2, Episode 11. Elijah is gone and they haven't heard from him, Rose died from her werewolf bite and Katherine's still in the tomb._

_I, sadly, own nothing off VD, although my OCs do belong to me :D *evil laugh*_

_I'm not 100% on the name of this fanfiction yet and might change it later on so if you have any suggestions please let me know!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Damon," Elena said cautiously, sitting beside the raven-haired vampire at the bar, "You can't just sit here and drink for another night."

"Can I not? Oh, that's a shame, because I'm going to anyway," he replied curtly, efficiently downing the remainder of his Bourbon and gesturing for the barman to bring him another.

"_Damon," _Elena repeated and sighed, "Why don't you come back to the Boarding House?"

"_Elena," _he mimicked, "because then I have to spend the night with you and St. Stefan being all lovey-dovey on the other sofa. I'd rather stay here, thanks."

"You're the one who'll regret it in the morning when you're hungover."

"I think you'll find I won't, vampires don't get hangovers, Elena," he countered, tilting his head and his glass and giving Elena _that _smirk.

Knowing he was right and that he would, as usual be in the Boarding House, awake and his usual self when Elena visited at lunchtime, she simply glared at him before turning and leaving the bar.

Damon sighed, downing another glass of Bourbon and rubbed his temples. Didn't she know, _couldn't she see,_ that it was her causing him to be like this? It seemed not.

All, apart from Damon, was well in Mystic Falls; it had been over a year since Elijah left after making his deal with Elena and Katherine was still firmly trapped in the tomb. Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy, Tyler, Stefan, _Elena…_they were all happy, until Elijah returned none of them had anything to worry about. Damon wasn't about to let his personal depression ruin it for the rest of them.

He chuckled darkly; sometimes he surprised even himself with his selflessness when it came to Elena and those she loved -he was supposed to be the bad brother, after all.

"What's a handsome man like you doing all alone at a bar on Friday night?" A female voice snapped Damon from his thoughts. He turned around, ready to dismiss another drunken high school student, but was instead met with the sight and scent of not a human, but a vampire. He looked inquisitively at her before indicating for her to sit.

"Just drinking away my problems," Damon replied with a smirk before compelling the barman into giving him more Bourbon, "what brings you to Mystic Falls? If you're looking for Elijah, he left already."

"I'm not looking for Elijah, someone here has something of mine," she answered with a brief smile. Damon shrugged, accepting her answer despite its vagueness and took the opportunity of silence to admire her.

She was beautiful, of course, he'd come to expect that with vampires, but she was different, too. From what he'd briefly seen of her standing she was about average height and slender. Her hair was nearly black, long, thick and shiny in the light of the bar. Her lips were red and when smiling they showed her gleaming white teeth, currently concealing her lethal fangs. The startling thing about her looks though were here eyes, green and cat-like, they were large and sat quite far apart on her pale face, giving her a feature which immediately drew him in. She also looked distantly familiar, an echo of someone he knew in her face.

"I'm Damon," he introduced, breaking the silence and putting out his hand with a smirk on his face.

"Victoria," she replied with a smile, shaking his hand.

"Victoria…" he encouraged.

"Petrova."

Damon was unable to keep the shock from his face, his eyes widened. Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"As in Katherine Petrova?" he inquired, leaning more towards her.

"Yes, she's my cousin. Do you know her?" Victoria asked, clearly puzzled at Damon's strong reaction just to the name. _They were cousins_, Damon thought, that explained where the familiarity of the features came from.

"I know her very well," Damon replied bitterly, "are you friends with her?"

"No, I hate her," Victoria replied simply.

"Well, that's good," Damon replied, feeling suddenly much friendlier towards the vampire in front of him, they had at least one thing in common, a hatred of Katherine - that was a good start.

"Why's that?" Victoria asked.

"Because I locked her up in a tomb about 18 months ago," Damon answered, "She's alive," he assured, "but she's trapped for eternity."

"And I thought I was the person who hated her most in the world…" Victoria muttered, more to herself that to Damon although he heard her anyway.

"What made you detest her so much?" he enquired.

Victoria sighed, "She took something that was mine…it sounds pathetic when you say it; it was a family heirloom, it meant a lot to me," Damon shrugged again, "All the Petrova line was killed when Katerina denied Klaus, including my parents and siblings – I was lucky to get away. My mother gave me a necklace with wolfsbane in it just as she was dying and told me to keep it safe. The necklace has been in the family for centuries, my family was very aware of vampires and werewolves - even before Katerina - not that I knew anything about them myself. I had no idea what the necklace did; I just knew I had to keep it.

When Klaus came, I was Katerina's "favourite cousin" so she saved me, she chose me as the one person in our family to save and helped me run. We were good friends then, almost like sisters. She turned me soon after she was turned herself."

"And she took the necklace?"

"Yes," Victoria continued, "The moment she put two and two together; that werewolves were a threat to her and that I had something to protect her from them, she took it and ran. She didn't tell me the protection it could provide before she took it; I guess she thought it would be easier to take if I didn't know. She knew how much it meant to me but she still took it solely to protect herself," hurt and bitterness was etched into Victoria's features as she spoke.

"That sounds very…Katherine," Damon said, as sympathetically as he could muster, "she's never been the one to think of someone else before herself," he paused, "What exactly does the necklace do?" Damon quizzed.

"Wolfsbane repels werewolves when they've transformed," Victoria explained.

"I thought it only affected them if it was in their system?"

"So did I, to begin with. That's why I didn't really understand the full potential of the necklace, it seemed useless to me. What use was wolfsbane in a necklace? But once Katerina had taken it, I did some research and found out that once they have transformed, their sense of smell is much more acute and the smell repels them, so if you wear it they won't come near you," she explained.

"The ultimate protection for a vampire against a werewolf's bite," Damon thought aloud to himself, remembering Rose's death for exactly that reason. It had upset him, sure, but he was almost thankful that he hadn't had time to get too emotionally attatched to her before her death. It would have, undoubtedly, been worse then.

Victoria smiled slightly in agreement and nodded, "What reason do you have?" she questioned.

"For hating Katherine?" Victoria nodded.

Damon downed his glass of Bourbon and took a deep breath, "I loved her in 1864," he started, "but she used both me and my brother, Stefan, for her own benefit. Stefan and I were shot, trying to help her escape from our father but she'd given us her blood so we were turned instead of dying. I was in love with her for 145 years…until she came back to Mystic Falls and told me that she'd never loved me, it had always been Stefan. For _145 years _I loved her believing she loved me too and it had all been a lie," Damon explained, his bitterness and annoyance evident in his voice.

"So you're one of the mysterious Salvatore brothers," Victoria concluded.

"That's me," Damon confirmed, "She talked to you about us?"

"Briefly, when we were friends," Victoria answered, "she told me you were far too good looking but awfully annoying and obsessive," she giggled and Damon couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

"And do you agree with her?" he arched an eyebrow.

"I'll keep you posted," she grinned and swallowed the remainder of her drink, placing her glass delicately on the counter.

She smiled lightly again. Her initial plan had been to go to Mystic Falls, get the necklace back and leave as quickly as possible. She hadn't really planned to interact much with anyone; she hadn't expected to come across another vampire in her time in Mystic Falls.

Damon had drawn her in though, as soon as she'd seen him drinking at the bar. He'd drawn her partially because she assumed any vampire in Mystic Falls must know of Katerina and he could help her, but also because he attracted her.

_Really _attracted her.

His looks were as near perfect as anyone she'd ever seen before; his mischievous icy blue eyes were hypnotic and his sarcastic smirk would make any girl swoon at his feet. His body too, what she could see of it as he sat at a bar stool, was statuesque and muscular.

And, despite his couldn't-care-less and somewhat initially cold demeanour, she could tell that he was deeper than that, that it was just a facade; there was hidden hurt and sadness behind his eyes. Damon was a closed book, and Victoria found herself wanting to open it.

Victoria's thoughts and their companionable silence were interrupted when Damon stiffened and turned around, glaring menacingly.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" he demanded sharply, looking at his brother who had just arrived beside them.

"Elena came back to the Boarding house and _demanded_ that I come here and tell you to 'stop wasting your life drinking'. She seemed pretty adamant," a small smile tugged at Stefan's lips and at his brother's truly un-impressed expression the smile grew and turned into an amused grin.

"What is her problem with me drinking…?" Damon muttered, looking down at the bar, as all his problems came crashing back down on top of him, the burden of his love for Elena hitting him like a tonne of bricks. His conversation with Victoria, though brief, had gratefully distracted him from it for a while and, for that, he thanked her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Victoria asked suddenly with a sweet smile. Damon raised his eyebrows at her but proceeded anyway.

"Stefan, this is Victoria Petrova, Katherine's cousin," Damon introduced, causing Stefan's expression to turn from one of amusement to one of shock, "don't worry, she hates Katherine too," Damon assured. Stefan's expression relaxed slightly, "Victoria, this is my brother Stefan Salvatore."

"It's nice to meet you," Victoria said politely, shaking Stefan's outstretched hand. Stefan took a seat beside his brother at the bar.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked.

"Victoria," Damon interrupted his brother, "do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked.

"Well…not exactly, no. I was kind of planning on staying in hotels every night," she admitted.

"You might as well come back to the Boarding House with us then, you can tell Stefan your story once we get there, it'll save you telling it twice, Elena's bound to want to know," Damon suggested.

"Are you sure?" Victoria looked slightly shocked, "I don't want to invade your house or anything!" Damon and Stefan chuckled.

"Don't worry, Victoria," Stefan assured, "We have more than enough room, it is a Boarding House after all."

"Thank-you!" Victoria smiled widely.

"You're welcome," Stefan smiled back.

"Shall we go then?" Damon suggested, "if we take much longer Elena will be in here herself demanding to know why you haven't got me home yet," Damon rolled his eyes at the image and Stefan laughed and nodded.

"I mean it when I say thank-you for letting me stay in your home, Damon," Victoria said as they left the bar, Stefan already in his car and starting the engine, "I hadn't really planned this trip well at all, where I was going to stay kind of slipped my mind," she admitted and giggled slightly at herself.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled again, "you're going to need our help to get your necklace back from Katherine anyway. She's not going to make it easy," Victoria nodded as they got into the car.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought and whether you liked it! Also, i'm sorry if I made any mistakes and please let me know if I did! With the wolfsbane, I know it's not how it strictly works in the TV series (and possibly in the books) but it works better if it has that property in my fanfiction :) _

_Don't forget, if you have any suggestion for a better name to this fanfiction that would also be appreciated!_


End file.
